


A Perfect Mirror

by ginandironic



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Doppelganger, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginandironic/pseuds/ginandironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Alec groaned. "You're not going to pull my teeth out, are you?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Please suspend your disbelief -- sanity, maybe? -- and enjoy the doppelganger porn. Dude, who needs a reason?

It wasn't like he didn't realize there were probably doubles of him running around. Weaponry gone wrong of his same DNA, down to the fucking annoying cowlicks in his hair; the only actual difference their designation and barcode. He didn't think he'd be all that surprised if one day an identical twin popped up, maybe a younger version or something. It'd be weird, sure, but not a lot in Alec's life wasn't.

Actually, scratch that. _Everything_ in his life was weird. He hung out with a dog-man, for one, and just ten minutes ago sold vitamins to a guy with lobster claws for hands. Just another day in Terminal City.

So, by all rights, when Alec finally spun around to confront the sonofabitch who'd been shadowing him most of the night (_really_, like he wasn't going to notice), he shouldn't have staggered like he'd taken a punch to the stomach. He -- that is, his face -- grinned and moved further out of the shadows.

"Hey," he -- _it_, Alec felt weird acknowledging that this was an actual person standing in front of him -- said, as if commenting on the weather. He even flicked his eyes away from Alec, turned them to the dark sky. Everything about him screamed relaxed, from the slight slouch in his posture to the hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans.

Relaxed his _ass_. It was practiced, canned, the mannerisms the same as Alec learned back at Manticore to help him assimilate. Alec shifted, surveying the landscape. Mostly just buildings and junk cars, the odd trashcan. The building behind his clone had a few pillars in its architecture, which would give him good cover.

"You must be Alec."

"So what are you? 495? 496?"

"Something like that."

"Jesus Christ, how many of me _are_ there?"

"Just two, at last count," he said, lips tilting into a self-amused little smirk. It was really freaking unnerving. He knew for a fact he made that face at least once a day.

At one point there'd been three. That thought was even more unnerving. Didn't bad things come in threes? Or was that pairs? Alec's fingers twitched; he itched to go for his gun, to brandish some tangible control of the situation, but for all intents and purposes this guy was just chatting him up, and he'd pull out his Glock and wave it around like some transgenic lunatic on the 10 'o clock news, and it would just not be the smart thing to do. Plus somebody would inevitably get shot, and then his double would need a new organ, and Alec would feel so guilty he'd probably give his own up as atonement.

_No need to wig out, man. Just some friendly conversation._ Alec plastered on some of that faux-casualness his double was sporting and a matching smile. "New to the City?" he asked.

"Yeah, took me a while to get in. All the barricades." He stepped a few feet closer, and a flickering streetlight illuminated the finer points of his face.

Twins, maybe, but not identical. Alec had a slightly different shape to his nose -- cagefighting wasn't exactly hazard-free -- and this guy had a really stupid haircut. The differences made him… not like Alec. He let out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding.

He had to give it up, though; the guy was wearing a vintage Green Day shirt from like 2004, and Alec would have paid _so_ much money for it that it was ridiculous. Wouldn't have been his money, admittedly, but the gesture? Totally bona fide.

"Well, c'mon, I'll take you back and show you where to crash."

\--

"I heard you hang with Eyes Only's crew," and okay, apparently Alec wasn't the only one who'd enrolled in Common Verbal Usage.

"Yeah."

They were at Alec's place, a converted office building. The upper levels were used for weapons storage, and there were always several people playing guard around the perimeter. Made him sleep a little easier at night, not so literally. He got two hours of it here or there, and maybe he would have gone for more, but Terminal City wasn't exactly a relaxing neighborhood. A guard let them pass with a nod, claws gripping his rifle in a way that suggested he was very bored and would like to shoot something soon.

Took him a week just to mop the floors. Took him three days to find a bed that didn't look like it had been used for bizarre purposes. The building had been trashed, robbed of everything vaguely useful over the last few years, and there was weird graffiti, an odd combination of religion and hopelessness; _God has forgotten us_ was scrawled on the wall where Alec had his TV. It had to have been a junkie or a psycho; transgenics weren't exactly schooled in faith. Being products of science kind of cancelled out belief in Creationism.

It looked pretty decent now, though. The TV was a stroke of luck, and there was a musty old couch in a hideous geometric and floral pattern that even junkies weren't desperate enough to jack. Alec threw a blanket over it and pretended he didn't know of the horror beneath.

"This your place? It's a nice setup."

"I make do. Can't go without creature comforts." He flopped down on the couch and put his feet up on some old crates.

"You don't mind me crashing here?"

Alec minded, as a matter of fact. It had been his intention to drop the guy off with Max, had actually gone down there to talk to her, made the guy wait outside. But then Max bitched and moaned, and when he asked what the _hell_ he was supposed to do with him, she narrowed her eyes and said _you're a smart boy, you'll think of something_. So he was basically pressganged into taking a new roommate.

"It's fine. So long as you don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"Not at all." He took a seat at the opposite end, still retaining his nothing-bothers-me-man attitude even while keeping his back straight and his limbs tucked close to his body. His hands rested, splayed, atop his thighs. Alec _never_ sat like that. It was a trip. "I know this is a little weird."

"Weird, right. Am I the first… uh." He struggled for a non-freaky way to say _genetically engineered copy of yourself_ and failed. "Am I the first you've met?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah."

They traded a smile; well, the other guy's was a smile, but Alec's was kind of a contortion. The inherent _what the fuck_ of the situation had faded a miniscule amount. He wasn't obsessed with pulling his gun anymore; that was about the only change. And now this guy was at his place, and Alec was going to have a hell of a time getting rid of him. It would mean more problems with Max, for one. She was like a dog with a bone sometimes. Cat with a toy? Something.

"So, what do I call you?" Alec asked cheerily. Much as he loathed the idea, calling the guy _the guy_ or _hey, you_ for the indeterminate future wasn't an option. There was no way he was calling the guy by his designation, whatever it was. A few ideas tossed around his head: Rufus was good. As was Abe. Hard to hate a guy named Abe. Hard to do anything but laugh at him, actually.

"My name's Ben," he said, smiling.

\--

Finally, he had a reason to pull his gun. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Alec had leapt off the couch and trained the Glock on Ben's head in the space of a nanosecond. Ben was still sitting on the couch, whole body at ease. "You're _dead_."

"I was. There were some salvageable parts."

"So, what, did they transplant your _brain_?"

"No, but my neck and spine are made of steel," Ben said, airy. "My new fibula, too."

"Oh, _that's_ not wrong on so many levels." It made sense. Manticore was a little obsessive about their products, if Max's robofriend was any indication. "Why the hell would they reboot a crazy like you, anyway, and why the hell are you _here_?"

"I was curious." Ben resettled himself on the couch, movements slow and deliberate, making sure Alec didn't have an excuse to shoot him. "You can't tell me you weren't."

"No, I can't say I was all that enamored with the idea of hanging with a complete psychopath."

Ben's lips flattened, but it was momentary. He was back to his look of serene indifference. "Not that. I wanted to see you, to see your face. I wanted to… look at you." He swept his eyes over Alec, head to toe, and then back again. "I was curious," he repeated.

"_Are you fucking kidding me_?" he said again, because _dude_. It took him a moment to recover from the sheer insanity sitting on his couch. "I'm just -- we aren't --" Okay, apparently a moment wasn't enough.

"We're the same DNA, you and I." Ben started to rise, still slow as a hare, keeping his gaze on Alec. He still had his gun trained, close-range and an instant kill shot (unless his _skull_ was steel too, fucking Manticore). "Our blood is the same. Our face. Our hands. Everything. It's almost mystical."

Alec groaned. "You're not going to pull my teeth out, are you?"

Ben's lips did that thing again, only this time there might have been a hint of amusement gleaming in his eyes. "You can't tell me you weren't curious."

The gun was snatched from his hands. Alec gaped. "God_damnit_!" Fucking bastard, and Alec was an idiot for not killing him when he had the opening.

"Can't have you shooting me."

Alec made a grab for the Glock with his left hand, his right administering a very impressive punch to Ben's cheek. He wrapped his fingers around the barrel, but a grip like a tourniquet seized his wrist.

"Now, now," Ben growled, twisting his arm out and away from their bodies. It hurt the shit out of his elbow.

Alec grunted against the pain and kicked instead, but no dice; he was pretty securely held, and his boot had definitely found the steel leg. "Fuck you," he hissed, and Ben drew a line down his jaw and throat with the nose of the gun. He let it rest against Alec's pulse point.

"You don't want to hurt me," Ben said, and though they were the same height it was as if he was staring down. Authoritative. In control. Completely nuts. "Just like I don't want to hurt you."

Alec swallowed hard. "Yeah? Because from where I'm standing, you've got a gun to my throat, and I kind of want you to give up the ghost and leave me the fuck alone."

Ben's lips curved into a smile. This one was genuine. Cat's claws raced up Alec's spine at the sight. "Don't kid yourself." He leaned forward just a little more, and Alec's jaw worked. The cold nose pressed into his skin like a kiss. "You know you're curious. You want to know what it looks like when you're sucking cock." The smile widened. "You want to know what it feels like."

Alec thought his eyes were going to bug out of his head. He couldn't swallow, he couldn't even breathe with Ben up in his space, his own gun stroking his skin. "You are kind of insane, did anyone ever tell you that?"

"Once or twice," Ben murmured, having the gall to be amused. He licked his lips -- which sent a parade of _I so didn't need to think about that right now_ dancing through Alec's body. "C'mon, Alec. Don't spoil all the fun." He moved the gun, trailing it up to Alec's cheek, turning his face like he was being inspected. "We've got such a pretty mouth, huh?" His breathing had deepened, the steady whoosh of someone who was definitely turned on.

"Dude, I'm not exactly getting off on this whole gun thing, here," Alec said weakly.

"Okay."

It flew across the room and clattered on the floor. Alec's muscles tightened, ready to lunge, but Ben was just as fast. Instead of hands wrapping around his throat or something else Alec would have expected, an arm snaked around his waist and dragged him up close. Everything lined up perfectly, like a mirror. Ben's lips at his throat, under his ear, that was a little less perfect.

He made a noise of protest, and he could hear Ben's low laugh like it was underwater. "You're not making this easy, are you?" Ben asked, and before Alec could drag in the breath to respond, bit the lobe of his ear. Hard. "C'mon," he urged, a harsh whisper. "You gonna fuck my mouth or what? Maybe you'd like it if I fuck _yours_. Maybe you want me to fuck your ass."

God_damn_. Ben was rubbing his cock against Alec's hip, his lips and teeth working over Alec's jaw. Alec's heart was still pounding like there was a gun on him, and if this was anybody else in the whole world, it would be hot. Hell, it'd be hot if it was another one of his clones, just not _Ben_. He'd do a lot of crazy shit, but damned if he was going to fuck a guy who might rip the teeth out of his head.

Ben kept talking. "Bet you'd love that, my cock up your ass. You seem like the type."

"What the fuck that's supposed to mean?" Alec snapped, not able to stop himself.

Ben raised his head and met his eyes. The side of Alec's neck was wet and cool, now, in the air. Ben's lips were shining, glossy. They tasted like nothing, like the air and like the inside of Alec's mouth. Although there was something else, like maybe Ben had a breath mint earlier that day.

It felt like he had two tongues, and that was when he started struggling again.

"Oh, Jesus Christ," Ben snarled, whipping them both around and shoving Alec onto the couch. "Just shut up and let me suck your cock. It's not a big deal."

_Let_ him. Didn't seem like Alec had an active choice in the matter, what with the way Ben was tearing after the button and zipper like they personally offended him. His hips were lifted and his pants and boxers were dragged down to his knees. Great. Alec was done struggling, and the idea that he was irritatedly resigned to getting blown was kind of funny, but he didn't like the idea that he'd be tripping over his feet if he tried to get away again.

Ben was breathing was shot to hell. He stared at Alec's half-hard cock as if spellbound, eyes gleaming. When he looked up from it to meet Alec's uncomfortable gaze, he smiled. Even sat up a bit, resting on his knees, hands working at his own jeans. The fabric parted and Alec saw he wasn't wearing any underwear. Fucker came prepared. That Green Day tee went up and over his head, and Ben's shoulders rippled with the same musculature Alec had. Okay, it was a little fascinating. Ben had a few faint scars on his sternum that Alec didn't, and Alec would be willing to bet Ben's right shoulderblade was smooth.

He bit his lip and inched his hips forward.

"More like it," Ben drawled, wrapping one hand around his own cock while staring at Alec's. He leaned in, and Alec could feel his breath, warm and humid, on his thigh. "Just the same." Ben ran a soft finger over Alec's balls, and he squirmed, trying not to moan out loud and let him know just how much that one little move turned his crank. He already knew, but it wasn't like Alec wanted to reward him. "_Fuck_, just the same."

"Do you ever shut up?" Alec asked, dropping his head back on the couch cushion. He stared at the ceiling for a moment, hyperaware of the in-out-in-out pant of breath against his skin. Ben didn't bother answering, just licked from base to tip. This wasn't going to last long, he realized. Not if Ben knew --

And, _yeah_, shit, he did. Two wet fingers circled his hole, pushing in to the first knuckle and then pulling back out to circle again. Alec didn't manage to contain his moan at that particular trick. Ben moved off the head of Alec's cock long enough to growl, "I want you to watch me," so Alec did.

"Three fingers," he said, strangled, and Ben pulled away again. Their eyes caught while Ben, quite obviously putting on a show, sucked three fingers into his mouth. Alec looked away first.

"How do you wanna do this?" Ben asked, and if he didn't shut up soon and put his mouth back where it belonged, Alec was going to kick him in the balls. "D'you want to come on my face? Or do you want me to swallow?"

"Jesus," Alec responded, eyes rolling back into his head when all three fingers stretched him open at once. "Jesus, fuck."

"Better make up your mind, because you're about to shoot."

"Your mouth," Alec moaned, "I wanna come in your mouth."

"Good answer. You're really tight, you know that?"

"_Stop talking_." He was flushing and groaning and Ben's fingers kept fucking him deeper, so deep Alec wanted to beg for more, but he wasn't really into fisting. He knew Ben was smirking even though his eyes were closed. He was so fucking close, but damned if he was going to come if it wasn't down Ben's throat. "Suck it, come _on_."

"I'm still deciding if I want to come in your ass or on your face," Ben said, perfectly reasonable.

Alec whimpered and jerked and came all over his own stomach. Ben smiled at him, the same mocking smile he'd seen in the mirror a thousand times. "Oh," he panted, "fuck _you_."

\--

END.


End file.
